


Because I will Miss You

by Starlight1004



Category: VIXX
Genre: Caring Taekwoon, Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Unsure Hakyeon, dinnerdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1004/pseuds/Starlight1004
Summary: I suck at this so, Hakyeon has a lot of free time before enlisting, he gets drunk on more wine than he can drink and forgets about his plans with Taekwoon.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Because I will Miss You

He doesn’t remember when he started to distance himself from the boys, he honestly didn’t feel like he was doing it. Normally they would get a long schedule list of things they already had it down for the year, but his one was clear, the boys were loaded, from comeback to variety. His one, after the drama ended in November he would have a few schedules and from January he didn’t have anything apart from 4 days of a fan-meeting.

He started in the dorm, making candles or reading. After a while he ran out of things to read, he decided to go visit beaches nearby, most days were cloudy so there weren’t many people out. When he got home it was the same way, empty, he moved out a few months ago, although it was freeing, sometimes it was lonely.

He baked potato wedges and made a double cream cheese sauce and opened his wine. He sat in front of the TV, drank from it until there was nothing left. He was drunk, he knew he was drunk, he was a light drinker, he got drunk after the third glass, but his mind assured him it would be okay to open another bottle. He didn’t finish two bottles, he drank from one and spilled most of the other on his clothes, because Cha Hakyeon no longer wanted to be fancy and drink from his pretty wine glass.

He put on songs and sang to it, until his favorite ballad singer came on. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling as the words from the song penetrated his heart, messing with his mind and tricking his eyes.

_‘My heart is too hurt’_

The tear fell and he lifted the bottles to his lips, not bothering to lift his head, as expected it spilled over his neck and chin. “What are you doing?” he looked up and saw Taekwoon standing by the door, “Take a guess.” the music continued, he closed his eyes humming to it.

The next time he opened his eyes was the wet touch on his neck, Taekwoon cleaning his wine mess. “Don’t bother I still have…” he lifted his bottle up, he couldn’t make out how much was left but there was some left, “...All of this left .” Taekwoon continued to clean his face, as if to prove his point.

_‘Now I will collect all of my happiness to give it to you. I love you like a bright rain.’_

Just on cue he lifted the bottle to his lips to drink from it again, the mess was there again, “You are getting wine on the rug.” was the response he got. “I’ll wash it tomorrow.” Taekwoon leaned back on his heels, Hakyeon turned towards the TV so he wouldn’t have to see Taekwoon’s disappointment. “Why did you come?” The boys sometimes dropped by his apartment, but they would at least send a message, although Taekwoon was different he would at least notify. “We had plans.” he hummed, taking another sip trying to think what it was, “Dinner.” Taekwoon answered.

He got up, the fact that he forgot their dinner almost sobered him, but not his legs, he stumbled back on his knees in front of Taekwoon, “I’m so sorry Taekwoonie.” He placed both of his palms on the floor to ground him, his eyes were playing tricks on him. “Lets get ready for bed huh? We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Taekwoon changed the subject, he allowed Taekwoon to pull him by the hand into the bathroom. He carefully stripped him of his clothes, and sat him on the bathtub, using the shower head to wash out the wine and tears off his hair. He could hear the shower and the music in the background as none of them were talking, he kept his eyes closed for Taekwoon to wash his hair. “You can open your eyes now.” He didn't want to open them, his world was safe when his eyes were closed. “Would you like me to finish? Can you stand up?” he shook his head slightly, not too hard to spray him with water. “Get me a towel and I’ll finish. Please.” he heard his footsteps taking Taekwoon away. The moment he opened his eyes the tears fell.

He washed himself, and could feel the tears still falling, they were saltier than the shower water. He closed his eyes and waited with the shower head pressed to the top of his head, massaging his cranium.

Taekwoon turned the water off and waited, Hakyeon just reached out his hand. Taekwoon threw one towel over his shoulders and another on his head, pulled him up from the tub, sat him on his bed, and Hakyeon turned to the side, not planning to get dressed. “Taekwoonie, I’m truly sorry but could you leave for now? I don’t want you to see me like this.” he pulled the covers over himself, soon to be joined by Taekwoon, patiently drying his hair with the tower. “Seat up so I can dry on the other side better.” he sat up, his eyes were burning from the inside. “What happened?” he rubbed the towel on his face and lashes, Hakyeon opened his eyes, it felt like a plastic bag with too much, and much like a plastic bag it ripped.

The tear fell, through the blurry vision he saw Taekwoon seating in front of him with his hands in his damped hair. He cleaned the tears with his thumb instead of the towel. “I felt lonely.” he whispered, the other pulled him closer, “I’m sorry Hakyeonie.” he shook his head and sat back into his place, “It was just me, feeling lonely, it wasn’t because of you.” he wiped the remaining tears. “I don’t have much to do nowadays, and you guys do, so I’m mostly alone. Taekwoonie?” he looked up, still blurry but the closeness made his face clearer. Taekwoon hummed, “Do you think my boys will be okay?” the tears were finally drying, “I think they will be okay, but are you going to be okay? It’s only been a month since your schedules stopped.” he knows what Taekwoon is talking about, _it’s been a month and I’m feeling lonely, compared to two years that are coming._

“I will, there will be a lot to do there.” the tears began again. “Maybe not, I don’t think the quiet life suits me, I’m used to walking up to my Jaehwan and Sanghyuk screaming to the top of their lungs, Eunhyuk hyung told me it can be just as chaotic, but I’m not sure.” Taekwoon shushed him, and pulled him back to lay down. “You know the boys already sent their request to have days off matching yours.” Hakyeon giggled, he could see that happening, a few years ago he would have bet that the boys wouldn’t even text him. Since the announcement, since he found out he had four months to prepare, they all began to cling to him, truly they started during July, but it became like needy children since December.

“They don’t have that many days off.” Taekwoon hummed, they used up some on new years. “I do. So you will see me a lot before I enlist.” Of course, he shouldn’t be making a scene, Taekwoon would be enlisting soon, he should be strong and comfort Taekwoon through it. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be like this.” he scooted closer and took Hakyeon’s hands. “It’s okay, you can get to cry too, tell me why did you begin to drink on a Thursday?” Hakyeon looked around trying to figure out if it was indeed Thursday, he couldn’t remember. “I’m not sure.” Taekwoon smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “That is why you shouldn’t drink so much.” he pressed another kiss to his lips, deeping a little before pulling away and smiling, “Yep, I prefer your dark fruits tea.” Hakyeon chuckled and threw the towel that was on his hair on the floor.

Taekwoon cuddled him to sleep that night, he woke up first to the naked caramel shoulders, kissed by honey as the lights came through the window illuminating his face and exposed part. He untangled himself from Hakyeon, got him a cup of water and two tablets.

As expected when he woke up he was cranky and had a headache that was about to explode. He spent the day dizzy cursing himself, promising to never drink again. “I have to leave but I’ll be back around 8, drink a lot of water.” he wanted to protest but he learned long ago that it was pointless and time consuming. Instead he kissed him goodbye and took him to the door.

“Ah, I was going to tell you something but I forgot. See you later.” he waved him goodbye, there would be no kissing or hugging at the door. Someone could be watching, even if it’s against the law, people more often than not breaking them.

By afternoon he was feeling better so he decided to check his fridge and make dinner since he missed the one he was going to have with Taekwoon. He cooked the desert first since it needed to be in the fridge for longer around 7 he started cooking and by 20:20 everything was on the table, he waited and around 20 minutes later Taekwoon arrived.

Once the door was closed he kissed him and showed him to the kitchen that was lit by the scentless candles, he only needed the light not the aroma to mix with the smell of the food.

“Wow.” were his first words, Hakyeon chuckled in response. “Let me just reheat the rice, I don't think it is hot enough.” Taekwoon came around the counter and kissed Hakyeon’s neck “I have something for you.” he murmured in his ear, Hakyeon hummed waiting for the dirty joke to come but instead, “I saw it and thought it matched well with you.” he held a old gold necklace with a small charm of a sunflower matching the colour of the necklace it self. But the flower was so small and delicate. Taekwoon clipped it around his neck and kissed it again. “Just as I thought. Looks better on you.” The blush coming on his cheeks were univetable. He turned to face him, his arms lacing around Taekwoon’s neck, pulling him down to a kiss. “Thank you.” he whispered against his lips, Taekwoon’s hands tightened against his waist, he pressed a kiss to his neck where the sunflower was, “Dinner first.” Hakyeon said, catching his breath.

He pulled away and went to his seat, “I wa-” Hakyeon cut him, “No, you will not.” he chuckled and took the rice back to the table, they ate and talked, when Hakyeon stood up to get the desert Taekwoon seemed to have other plans.

He hugged Hakyeon from behind and lifted him up to walk him to his bedroom. “Taek, there is still desert.” He let him go once they were in the bedroom, Hakyeon still wasn’t facing Taekwoon from where he was left. He took his shirt off, placed one of his hands on his neck, pretending to massage it, the other on his lower back, he could feel Taekwoon standing behind him, he dropped his hands down and unlaced his pants, letting it fall on his own, slow, teasing, too slow for Taekwoon who slid them down himself. He pressed himself still clothed to Hakyeon’s naked body, he laid kissed on his neck and on his back, “How are you feeling today?” He whispered against his neck and Hakyeon’s response was to take Taekwoon’s hands from his hips and slid up his belly to his chest. “How ever you want.” he turned around to meet Taekwoon’s lips in a deep kiss that tasted like the fanta they had for dinner.

…

After they had come down from their ride, Taekwoon cleaned both of them as Hakyeon was feeling sore, it had been awhile since Taekwoon topped, it felt good despite how careful and gentle he was the soreness was inevitable. “I make strawberry cheesecake for dessert.” he said once Taekwoon began collecting their clothes from the floor, “Why didn’t you tell me before?” it was his favourite dessert, “I tried.” Taekwoon groaned, they both got dressed and went back to the kitchen where it was still messy from dinner.  
“Tadam~” He placed the cake on the table and Taekwoon looked like a kid that just got their favourite toy. He gave Taekwoon a bigger piece and took a small piece, he wasn’t very hungry perse, “Taek, I’m sorry about yesterday, I sho-” Taekwoon shook his head and cut him mid sentence, “I remember now what i wanted to tell you earlier.” Hakyeon frowned. “It’s rude to inter-” he was interrupted again. “How can you ask me to leave because you are ashamed of crying and telling me your worries? We are supposed to be able to tell each other that by now Hakyeonie.” He swallowed hard on his piece of cake. “It wasn't like that, I cried in front of you many times, I just didn’t want to bother you with my drunk over emotional self.” Taekwoon placed his spoon down and took his hand. “You could never, besides even if it was a bother I would rather stay here and take care of you instead of knowing you will be here on your own.”

Hakyeon took his hand, “I’m sorry.” he gave his best poundiest lips to which Taekwoon just smirked, “You don’t need to apologise, I’m just letting you know that I’m not going anywhere, Cha Hakyeon.” He lifted Hakyeon’s hands to his lips and kissed it, “We are coming out and getting married after our military duties, you will be stuck with me for life. I am bound to stick around, what was it that you used to tell me? right, _You might as well get used to it_.”


End file.
